


Flirty Little Kitten

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirty Little Kitten

The girls in the club often seemed weary of Nan, she knew why but it still stung sometimes, especially since she rarely went, and when she did she had good reason to do so. The last girl, a new trainee, had been dancing quite perfectly for a human, although the vampire men had been bothering the girl and when the girl let loose a cry of sheer fear, Nan had moved to push the men away, snatching the girl from the stage and carrying her out to her private rooms, shutting them both away quickly. She had settled into a seat, slowly lowering the shivering girl into her lap, gently caressing the tears from the girl's face. 

"Hush now, little one... hush... it's alright now."  
The girl shivered and snuggled into Nan for protection. Nan smiled softly, kissing the girl's forehead. 

"What's your name, little shiverer?"  
"Marie."  
"Marie, such a pretty name for such a shivery little kitten."

Nan smiled softly, kissing the girl's cheek gently. 

"Relax, sweet thing, you're safe now."  
Marie looked at her and slowly her breathing became regulated and her shivering subsided.   
"Good girl."

Nan murmured, kissing her softly on the lips, taking her time and giving the girl space so that she could refuse if she wanted to. Marie mewed into the kiss.   
"You like that kitten?"  
"Yes."  
"Sounds like you want more..."  
"I do..."

Marie mewed needily. Nan smiled and kissed her again, moving to cup her breasts through her, somewhat skimpy, shirt. Marie mewed loudly at that. Nan smiled, slowly removing the girl's shirt, lowering her lips to the girl's pert breasts, taking her time suckling on them. Marie began gasping and her breath hitched. Nan was busy removing the girl's skirt, her touch soft even as she ran her fingers over the girl's clit. Marie shivered and mewed.   
"Okay sweetness?"

Nan asked, slowly pushing inwards. Marie nodded. Nan smiled and set a firm but steady pace. Marie rode Nan's fingers. Nan slowly upped her pace. Marie suddenly shook and cried out as she came.


End file.
